Watching you
by darkestangel92
Summary: what a vampire needs...Katara


Watching You

Zuko watched Katara sitting next to her brother and the avatar. Aang wrapped his arm around Katara, but she didn't want it wrapped around her. They were all sitting around a camp fire and the flames were sparkling in her eyes.

Zuko growled when Aang had his arm around his mate. She hated him for going after Aang for so long. He didn't care about getting the avatar anymore. He just wanted his mate, Katara more than anything. No, he needed her more than getting his thrown back.

Aang tried kissing her. She obviously pushed him away. Truth be told she was not attracted to Aang. When she tried to push Aang away all Zuko wanted to do was jump and attack Aang for touching HIS Katara.

As they went to sleep, Zuko left the area. He got to the ship where his uncle was waiting.

Iroh said, "You're running out of time, Zuko. Your time is up on your 18th birthday, then, you'll be dust."

He said, "I'm waiting for the right time maybe tomorrow when she leaves the group to get water before bed or during the day in the darkest forest area with my jacket."

"Fine, then, Zuko," said his uncle.

He decided to do it at night. Zuko hid in a tree waiting for her to get closer.

Here she comes

_Tell her_

No

He stealthily jumped down trying to make little sound as possible. Zuko wasn't heard until he started walking towards her. A fallen branch snapped and Katara turned around. Nobody was there but the trees. Katara was scared and he got worried.

He came out from behind the tree and kept following. The water was sparkling under the moon light. Now he really had to be careful because water benders are best at night than at day. Her beautiful eyes were sparkling too. Zuko was directly behind her.

He put his hand over her mouth and breathed calmly.

Zuko asked, "Can I remove my hand without you screaming for help?" as he had an arm wrapped tightly around her torso to keep her still.

She nodded her head. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but he didn't remove his other hand. Zuko seemed very calm so she didn't feel threatened also because her source of bending was directly in front of her. Katara still wanted to scream, but she felt overly safe by the way he was holding her; tight and softly.

Katara questioned, "Who are you?"

Zuko said, "Your mate," huskily.

Katara breath was caught in her throat until she said, "No, really. Who are you?"

Zuko said, "Zuko, but Katara please don't scream. I don't want the avatar anymore. I just need you in my arms among other things."

"How do you need me?" asked she.

"I need to make you mine," answered Zuko, "I'll do whatever it takes before my birthday next Monday."

She gasped and said, "I don't know whether I should or not, but I thank you for not wanting to go after Aang."

He nodded his head and kissed her neck. He scraped his fangs against her neck causing two cuts, not too deep. Zuko apologized and began sucking on her neck leaving a bruise or a mark of his possession. She was panting.

His hand came near her breasts. She shook her head. He squeezed one through the fabric of her dress.

She screamed, "Stop!"

He said, "I'm sorry. I will try to gain more of your trust before I do anymore of this or if you want me to."

She said, "Thank you, I must go before they come after me."

He nodded and said, "Meet me here tomorrow night at the same time and place. I will take you to my ship and we can have dinner."

She agreed and walked away. He sighed and watched her walk away. He went slowly away with his head down. Iroh was standing there waiting to find out how it went.

He asked, "How did it go?"

Zuko replied, "She said that she wasn't sure of what to do. I tried to touch her, but she told me not to, then, I stopped. I know my time limit. She's coming here tomorrow."

"That might be a bad time," said his uncle.

"I am going to get some dinner. It's getting hard to not drink her blood," said Zuko.

His uncle said, "Try again tomorrow."

Zuko said, "I can't betray her."

He said, "Okay, prince Zuko."

Katara

Sokka said, "What's wrong, Katara?"

She answered, "I am just tired, Sokka. I am going to bed."

Aang said, "Night, Katara. Love you."

"Yeah," said Katara," as she walked into her tent. She sighed then fell asleep. She dreamed about Zuko being on top of her and pleasuring her so she moaned in her sleep.

Sokka woke her up because he could hear her from his tent. She hit him and fell back asleep. Katara didn't dream about him again.

Katara was anticipating that night. Earlier Aang asked her out on a date. Yet she gave him the same answer she always does, no. She only felt complete and safe around Zuko.

I think I already love him before this. He is so hot and Aang is younger than me.

Later that night she left, sneaking away. Zuko waited for her to come; standing in the middle of the forest. He stood in the moon light.

Ten minutes later Akira attacked. She stabbed him five times because like him she was fast too. One was his chest and the others 2 on each arm. Judging by the special type of knife made from the blood of a fire bender it made it burn.

Akira saw someone coming so she ran off. Zuko was yelling in pain. Katara rushed over to Zuko.

She asked, "Zuko, what's wrong?"

He hissed in pain and showed her his wounds. She carried him to the river near by. She bended the water and used it to heal. It wasn't working, but it eased the pain and stopped the bleeding. The wounds wouldn't close.

He said, "Thank you."

"No problem, I couldn't leave you in pain," replied Katara.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and carried her to his ship. They went into it, then, to the kitchen. She cooked for herself after he said that he ate already.

She cooked fish and rice. She was then introduced to his uncle Iroh. He had good hospitality towards her like no other fire bender would. Iroh warned Zuko through their minds.

Zuko drank something that looked like wine. She was fine until his eyes flashed gold.

She knew those eyes all too well. Those were the eyes of a vampire. Katara looked around for a close exit. The only exit was next to that monster named Zuko. Katara tried to run, but he grasped her waist.

Zuko said, "I won't hurt or bite you unless you let me drink your blood. Your blood is intoxicating. Can I please drink your blood, Katara?"

Katara asked, "Would it change me?"

He answered, "No, it wouldn't."

She said, "Okay, I guess."

He puts his fangs near her neck. She pushed her hair to the other side of her neck and tilted her head the other way. His fangs got even closer to her neck and he held her neck in his hand. Zuko sunk his teeth into the main vein in the neck, the jugular vein."

Katara whimpered making him feel horrible. Her very delicious, intoxicating blood was flowing into his mouth. She moaned into his ear. Her pulse was erratic so he stopped. Zuko licked the teeth makes to make them heal faster.

She said, "Ehh."

He turned her head toward him so she could see his face. He kissed her and said, "What?"

Katara said, "I feel different, like my stomach muscles are contracting for no reason."

He smirked and said, "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

He picked her up and she asked, "Can you bring me back? I feel weak."

"Stay here with me so Aang and Sokka don't catch you with me I won't try anything unless you want it," said Zuko, "I am not that kind of person."

She nodded and he carried her to his bed. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up.

Zuko kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Katara said, "Okay," as he walked away. Zuko was leaving to get blood and talk 2 his uncle.

He said to his uncle, "It is getting harder to not take her and control my animalistic instincts. They're getting harder to handle day by day."

His uncle said, "Try to respect her and keep as calm as you can. Take this," he handed him more blood to drink.

Zuko said after taking a sip, "I'll do it soon before I jump her and scare her."

Iroh said, "It is a large matter at hand here, nephew."

"I know that uncle," said he, "but I need to do the right thing. I must get back to her. Oh and when I was biting her she moaned into my ear."

His uncle nodded and then Zuko left. When he got back to the room she was in a deep sleep. He took off his shirt and got into bed. He wrapped his arms safely around Katara trying not to wake her up. Soon after doing that Katara moved into his arms more involuntarily.

Zuko held her and she smiled and he fell asleep happy. She had a nightmare where Aang and Sokka killing Zuko. She woke up screaming. When she woke up she started balling her eyes out. Zuko was trying to calm her down.

He asked with fear, "What's wrong?"

Her voice cracked and she said, "They were killing you, Aang and Sokka. I don't want to lose you because I love you too much already."

Zuko ran his hand across her cheek and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Katara. When you leave this morning no guy can touch you besides your brother, you're mine."

Katara sighed and said, "Yes, I know."

Zuko said, "I am sorry that was on an animalistic urge. Sometimes they come out and take over. Katara I need you so much," holding her to him.

She said, "A little more time please, then, I'll give myself to you completely."

He said, "Thank you. Go back to sleep. I'll be right next to you always."

He kissed her and ran his hand through her soft hair. She looked into his eyes and he looked back seeing her eyes shine.

He said, "Go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep," said Katara, "kiss me and suck my blood so you don't hurt people or things."

Zuko looked into her eyes and trusted her choice. This time he would try not to hurt her in any way possible.

He kissed her passionately. Zuko then went to her neck He marked her in one place and in another place he sucked, then, bit her. He began to suck her blood. Her blood was so insatiable.

Katara gasped and he didn't hear her gasping. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him back. His teeth were buried into her neck still.

She panted, "Zuko, please stop."

He still didn't hear her.

"Stop, Zuko," she screamed with all the air that was in her lungs at that moment.

He pulled back and said, "I am so, so sorry, Katara. Your blood is like a drug to me. I would have killed you if I hadn't stopped when I did. Please forgive me, Katara."

Katara said, "I'll always forgive you."

Her neck stopped bleeding, but the bite was still there. Zuko ran his thumb over it knowing it would cause pleasure. It caused her to moan very loud. He laughed and she smacked his arm.

"That is not fair. Trying to get into my pants?" asked Katara.

Zuko asked, "Why would I try to do that," innocently.

Katara said, "I don't know. Why would you?"

He said, "Never mind."

"Who said I didn't want to do stuff with you?" asked Katara before she kissed him with her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her, then, had tonsil hockey with Katara. He moved his tongue around her hot, wet cavity.

He questioned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and he kissed her. She ran her hand through his red locks of hair. He kissed the spot where he bit her. She moaned and then sighed. He kept kissing her on her mouth and neck.

She felt his cold his hand on her stomach. She shivered under his touch from being cold and anticipation for what ever he was going to do.

He said, "I can warm my hands up a little with my fire bending without hurting you. Do you want me to?"

Katara said, "Sure."

His hands were back to her stomach, but his mouth was nibbling and sucking on her collar bone.

_This is going to be hard to tell Aang and Sokka when they ask. Oh I just had sex with a vampyre, then, listen to them scream._

"Who said I was going to let you go?" asked Zuko.

She said, "I don't know."

He laughed and said, "I thought so."

His hands traveled towards her back to unhook her bra to leave her breasts open to him. After that he lifted up her jacket and shirt. She tried covering herself up, but he only moved her arms.

"Don't be ashamed, Katara. I think you look amazing in every way possible," said Zuko.

She blushed and he cupped her breast just to hear her gasp. He loved to hear her make those noises. Zuko squeezed her breasts and ran his calloused fingers over her nipples. She arched into his touch and moaned.

He brought his mouth to one and sucked on it. His other hand was going down ward. Katara had the look on her face of oh my god what have I got myself into.

He looked up and said, "It's going to be ok. I promise you except for the first minute or so. I'll try not to hurt you."

His hand disappeared and two fingers entered her. She gasped. Hi bit her nipple. He bit it a little too hard and she yelped.

Zuko said, "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to bite down so hard."

"It's ok," said Katara.

She kept moaning and panting as he moved his fingers in and out of her while fondling her breast. Sometime during this her head had fallen back on the pillow and her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her again.

She came long and hard. She felt like she was flying. He took his fingers away and sucked off the juices.

He put his dick near her entrance and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Katara nodded her head and he said, "It's going to hurt, but I will try not to hurt you."

"Okay, Zuko. I trust you," said Katara.

He went in slowly, then, broke her barrier. She dug her nails into his shoulders and shrieked. Her eyes also started watering. Zuko wiped away his tears as blood dripped from his shoulders.

She felt the blood from his shoulders under her nails and said, "I am so sorry."

He said, "No, I'm sorry for hurting you. I heal quickly anyway."

"Oh yeah, duh," said Katara.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He pulled out and pushed back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned and gasped especially when he hit the right spot. He tried to keep that angle he was in to give her more pleasure. They lasted an hour before they shouted out each other's name.

Zuko's uncle was in the next room laughing. His nephew had finally done it.

Zuko was still imbedded in her. His head had fallen onto her cleavage of being exhausted. She thought it was actually funny.

He said, "Your heart is beating amazingly fast."

She ran her fingers through his sweat covered hair and said, "Yeah, thanks for listening to it."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Zuko.

He pulled out and rolled over. He puts his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arm over his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. It was like having a person playing the drums. They had both soon passed out.

Katara woke up at like 10 in the morning and he was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him because he looked hot and peaceful while sleeping. She looked over at his clock and said shit.

I said that way too loud

Zuko started to stir in his sleep until he woke up and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Katara said, "I have to go right now. Sokka and Aang probably have a squad of people looking for me right now. I overslept way too much."

She was still in pain a little from last night's interactions with Zuko. Katara went to go grab her t-shirt off the ground, but she was pulled onto the bed.

She said, "Zuko, I really have to go."

Zuko replied, "No, you don't. You're staying right here with me. He'll just keep trying to touch you. I am afraid that if he goes near you and I am watching that I will go berserk on him. You're mine and nobody can take you away from me."

Katara said, "They won't. I'll kick his ass myself if he tries touching me. Does that make you feel better? I'll be back tonight, but I am not repeating last night. I just want to spend time with my soul mate."

"Okay. That can be arranged," said Zuko, "see you tonight, but I am walking you out of the ship."

"I thought vampires couldn't go out into the sun?" asked Katara.

Zuko said, "The vampires that are fire benders can, but I don't like going outside anyway."

Katara said, "All right. I am going to take a quick shower."

Katara took a quick shower while Zuko cleaned off her clothes because they had been on the floor. She came out into his room naked. He whistled at her and she jumped on him, then, hit him hard on the shoulder.

He said, "What?"

"Whistling at someone is impolite," said Katara.

"But I have already seen you naked," said Zuko, "I cleaned your clothes for you so it doesn't look like you were rolling around on the dirt or attacked."

"Thank you, Zuko, but I really have to go," said Katara.

Zuko got dressed and she did also. He walked out into the dining room and got animal blood from the refrigerator. Zuko drank it right down and walked outside. Sokka was looking around on the river when she saw Katara with Zuko coming off of the ship he had seen earlier, but he didn't dare go near it because it has the fire nation royalty symbol on the side.

Sokka said, "Katara, what are you doing?" as Katara kissed Zuko without her seeing Sokka until he said something. She had, had her focus on Zuko when she came outside.

Katara said, "Sokka, I'm not doing anything."

"You just kissed our worst enemy," said Sokka as he pulled out his sword.

Katara screamed, "No, Sokka," as Sokka ran for Zuko.

Before Zuko was stabbed he jumped out of the way, but Katara got in the way. Katara fell back and Zuko caught her with the sword still stuck in her chest.

Zuko screamed, "Look what you've done!"

Katara was coughing up blood as she said, "He didn't mean any harm to us."

Sokka screamed, "Aang!"

Aang came running and got in front of Katara on the ground. He was about to scream, but he knew it wouldn't help. Aang had to access his water powers and heal her.

Zuko said, "Heal her."

He concentrated on the water. He let the energy of the water flow through him and made it surround his hand. Zuko pulled out the sword and Aang put his hand over the gash in her stomach. It healed moments later.

Katara slowly sat up and said, "Thank you, Aang."

Zuko said, "I am not going to come after you anymore, Avatar. I am here for Katara. That is all I want. She is the other half of me."

Katara said to both Sokka and Aang, "I think I was in love with him before this. I saw the good in him when we were in the prison with him in Ba Sing Se. I love him and need him as much as he needs me. I'm sorry, Aang."

Aang looks down and said, "It is ok. We can at least have friendship."

Katara smiled and said, "Yes, of course. You saved my life, Aang. I could have died, but you conquered the healing part of water bending."

Zuko said, "Thank you so very much, Avatar. I don't know what I would have done without Katara," then kissed Katara.

Aang said, "Anything for the people close to me, but I am not sure if I can trust you right away, Zuko. Sokka, how did your sword end up inside Katara?"

Sokka answered, "I was going for Zuko, but he moved away as Katara tried to move in front of him."

Katara said, "I was going to say that he wasn't any harm to any of us, but I didn't get to finish before I got stabbed."

"I'm sorry, Katara. I am your big brother and I stabbed you. I am supposed to protect you, not kill you in the process," said Sokka.

Zuko's uncle came outside and said, "Anyone want any tea?"

Zuko said, "Oh, by the way my uncle isn't a vampire like me."

Sokka asked, "Did you bite my sister in anyway enough to control her?"

"No, I wasn't controlling her, but I did bite her," said Zuko.

Sokka growled and Zuko continued, "She let me drink her blood of her own will because she didn't want me to harm anyone."

Sokka went to look at Katara and she just nodded. Everyone agreed to tea. They sat inside at the table Katara and Zuko sat at while eating, then, leading to her being bitten.

Sokka said, "I am warning you. You better not kill my sister drinking her blood or I'll come after you, Zuko."

Zuko said, "I won't plus most of the time I can control myself except. Oh never mind."

Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, "Shut up. They don't need to know what happened last night just yet. Give them more time before I tell them so they can trust you and won't kill you."

He whispered back, "Good idea," and he bit her ear.

She moaned accidentally and everyone except his uncle looked over.

Sokka asked, "Did you do anything with my sister?"

Zuko lied and said, "No, of course I wouldn't do that to Katara. I love her too much to deflower her."

Katara said, "I love you too, Zuko."

They all came to trust each other. In the end they all helped defeat the fire nation and all was at peace. A while after that Katara and Zuko got married and never saw Akira again….. or not.

Katara and Zuko got married at the South Pole where they used to live. She was dressed in a light blue dress, but he was in his fire nation attire to prove the peace between the places.

They both said their vows to each other, then, said, "I do," so now they are united as one how soul mates should be. Nothing will tear them apart. Not even war would stop them. Sokka was the best man and the maid of honor was Toph even though they didn't always get along.


End file.
